


Novum Initium

by hereruha



Series: Blood Honey [3]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kinda, M/M, Vampire!Kai, Vampires, courtesan!aoi, it's a sequel and a prequel at the same time, kinda getting an insight into Kai's mind, mostly a way of introducing Aoi, vampire!ruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: Kai really had enough of Ruki's new lifestyle choice, but maybe this time he wouldn't complain, not with Ruki's latest find? It might have been a new beginning for his creator, as well as for him.Somewhere between Originis and Lethargus





	Novum Initium

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> I mostly listened to In This Moment for this (I wrote this oneshot in almost one-go tbh so it was pretty fast), so I mostly listened to [Adrenalize](https://youtu.be/dXMfdpjnAHU)!
> 
> You don't necessarily have to listen to the song though, I just listen to the band because they're pretty good at giving me inspiration and putting me in the mood for different types of stories.

The brunet sighed heavily as he made his way down the hall. He could already hear the whimpers and frenetic laughs coming from the room at the end of it, which made him grunt in discontentment. He couldn’t help but hate the way Ruki had decided to live after a few centuries on the roads. As much as he didn’t like how they used to terrorise villages, which, when he looked back, was exactly what he did in his human life, he also wasn’t sure this was any better. They were guests at this court, although, really, it was more like they held the royals hostage, as they knew very well what creatures like them could do in a matter of a few seconds, and the fallen prince just loved the power and freedom it gave him.

The blond had stripped the king from all his authority, sucked dry a few of his children just to make a point of how **_he_** was in power, and now he spent his time in his chambers, playing with the court’s courtesans as well as two of the king’s best generals and his two elder sons the same way a cat played with its prey. They were all so intoxicated with alcohol and the vampire’s venom that they didn’t even realise they were surrounded by bloodless corpses, and that they were next.

To be truthful, Kai could see a pattern in the other’s behaviour. The only person who had remained untouched in the palace was the queen, who, when one new the other’s history, was the only person who had ever loved him. He never thought the prince would turn out to be someone so heartless and vindictive, not when the former captain had always seen him like an insecure, sweet and lovestruck boy before that fateful night three centuries ago. Sometimes he wondered what his general would have thought if he had lived to see Ruki turn into the beast he now was; the loving side of the fallen prince seemed like an old memory, it almost felt like it had never existed, that it was something Kai’s mind had made up, just a simple chimera.

“Get out of my way,” he growled when one of Ruki’s newly turned vampires got in his way.

“Master asked not to be disturbed,” replied the short blond, slightly cowering under Kai’s darkening gaze.

“He never wants to be disturbed, now move,” ordered the brunet, his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

The blond’s eyes caught the glint of the former captain’s sword and quickly moved out of his way, bowing as he did so. Kai sighed heavily and let go of his weapon before reaching the doors to his creator’s chambers. He opened them in a swift move, immediately groaning in disgust when the horrible stench of rotting corpses reached his nose. The few humans still alive stared at him before slowly making their way to the adjacent room on wobbling legs. Even in their inebriated state, they knew they couldn’t stay when Kai came.

His gaze roamed over the room, looking for the blond, and finally spotted him on the couch near the window.

“Ruki, get off that poor man,” sighed the brunet, running a hand through his hair, a distinct sign of his exasperation.

The fallen prince, who had been busy digging his fangs in a young raven-haired man’s jugular, groaned around the soft and hot flesh before pulling away, although not without licking the puncture wound. He slightly turned around to face the former captain, the brunet rolling his eyes when he realised the other was pretty much covered in blood. He really had to find a way to make Ruki calm down, the moment word got out that vampires had taken up residence in the palace, he knew they were doomed.

“Kai, what do you want?” asked the blond, licking his lips.

“We need to get ready to leave,” replied the brunet, taking a step over a dead body as he walked over to the other, scrunching up his nose as he avoided a puddle of blood. “You’ve already killed too many people, people are growing suspicious.”

“Growing suspicious? We’ve only been here for two months.”

“Indeed, and in just two months I’m pretty sure you’ve killed over twenty people. Ruki, we’re supposed to make them last as long as possible, but you’re just being a sadist right now.”

“Nobody knows we’re here, if people get suspicious of all those deaths, they will look at the king, not us,” retorted the blond, rolling his eyes before looking down at the raven he was still straddling. “How do you find him?”

Kai rose an eyebrow, not feeling like letting the other avoid the discussion, but as he looked down at the pale human, words got stuck in his throat, he could only stare, feeling a weird tingling sensation in his chest, something he hadn’t felt ever since Ruki had turned him, and the more he stared at the raven, the more painful it felt.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he? As sweet as he tastes, I feel like he’d make a better vampire than meal, don’t you think?” continued the fallen prince, smirking wickedly at the brunet.

Ruki could perfectly see the way the other had frozen, the way his eyes seemed to be glued to the other’s face. He had found quite a gem at this court, and he really didn’t feel like leaving him behind, nor did he feel like getting rid of him.

The blond stood up, making his way to the brunet.

“His name’s Aoi, like the flower,” he whispered in the other’s ear, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m sure you’d love him just as much as I do,” he ended before kissing the former captain, giving him a taste of the raven who lied on the couch, observing them with a tantalising smile gracing his full lips.

As the brunet gave into the kiss, he could feel that weird sensation in his chest grow, the remaining sweet taste of the raven on Ruki’s tongue making him groan and grip the fallen prince’s hips firmly, the blond moaning in the other’s mouth.

“I know you love it, you love **_him_** ,” whispered the blond against the other’s lips, smirking.

He pushed the brunet towards the raven, his smirk turning into a mischievous grin when he noticed the panic in Kai’s eyes. He could feel how the other didn’t understand what was happening, what he was feeling, which was all so exhilarating to the fallen prince.

The moment the vampire had tasted Aoi, he had felt how addictive the other was, yet soothing too. He might have been a mere courtesan as a human, but Ruki felt like giving him another life, one that would bring him strength and power, one in which he could thrive. Moreover, as much as Ruki loved Kai, his very first creation, Kai was a reminder of what the blond had lost, of who he had loved, something that had been gnawing at him ever since. That feeling had never died down, not until the fallen prince had laid eyes upon Aoi, the raven beauty the king of this realm used to display proudly everywhere he went. It wasn’t completely gone, of course, but the pain and guilt he felt were slightly soothed by the other, much more than when the blond decided to lose himself in debauchery to forget everything, even just for a few seconds.

He knew Kai wouldn’t understand, but for the first time in three centuries, Ruki had gotten to feel an ounce of peace in this place, with Aoi by his sides. There was something about the courtesan that just made the blond feel somewhat at peace, as well as make him want to ravish him, if he were to be honest, and he could tell the former captain felt the same. The prince’s feelings had always been much stronger than humans’, with time he had realised vampires were the same, and he was ready to bet that Kai was feeling it for the very first time now.

“Go on, get a real taste,” he uttered, encouraging the brunet to bite the raven. It was the only way to make the other understand that the courtesan could be more than just a victim they’d leave behind, and just as the vampire thought, it didn’t take more than a gulp of Aoi’s blood for the brunet to make up his mind.

“You’ve been keeping him all to yourself for two months?”

The blond grinned when he heard the other’s words, noticing a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Now, you can’t blame me for not sharing, can you?” he replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention to Aoi, smiling softly at the raven. “Let’s meet on the other side,” he murmured before kissing him deeply.

The blond could feel the raven’s hands reaching for his neck, but he pulled away before he could, shaking his head as he held the human down with a hand.

“Later,” he said before looking at Kai, his face now emotionless. “Now break his neck,” he ordered, turning on his heels, the distinct crack of bones echoing in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo bitches, I'm back! (or not)
> 
> I've been writing for several stories tbh, I've some stuff written down for Strange Love as well as for MALUM and Abyss. I'm also in the process of writing a completely new story (again yes), although I won't post it before I finish it.
> 
> I know this is very short and not much is happening, but at least you get to kinda see how Aoi gets in the picture for this whole story! I should be writing more Aoiki, I will when the muse come though, haha.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
